In the Legacy IEEE 802.16 standard the full OFDMA Fractional Frequency Reuse (“FFR”) potential is not exploited due to the fact that an MS/SS (mobile station/subscriber station) may select only one base station to communicate with and hence, in a given radio frame, such an MS/SS is capable of decoding only the data/control streams transmitted by that one base station. Nevertheless, the FFT processing is carried out for the entire frequency channel.
Therefore it is required to provide a solution to enhance the performance of such wireless systems by processing multiple streams at the same time or even multiple streams in different sub-frames of the same radio frame.